


First meeting

by RuReadytoSing



Series: 365 day challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 365 day challenge, Day 3, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuReadytoSing/pseuds/RuReadytoSing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's reaction when he first meets the angel known as Sugawara Koushi</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meeting

Holy shit. Holy shit. Ohhhhhhhh. How the hell...?! Beautiful...  
  
If a psychic were reading his mind right now, they would be flabbergasted by the amount of curse words and various sound effects flying through it.  
  
“Hi, I’m Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga,” the grey-haired boy he had been staring at for over two minutes had walked over to him and had his right hand outstretched towards him.  
  
“Oh, um, hi,” the short-haired brunette caught the other boy’s hand, gripping it gently. They shook once, before Daichi was forced to let go.  
“Uh... What’s your name?” the shorter boy asked awkwardly.  
  
“Oh, I’m Sawamura Daichi. You can call me Daichi,” he muttered shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“Daichi-kun,” Suga muttered, smiling softly at him. Daichi turned away to hide his blush, thanking whatever deities out there that the captain of the volleyball team had chosen right then to call everyone to the center of the gym.  
  
“Thank you everyone who came back for another year, and thank you to all the first years who signed up! We have three promising first years this year!” the captain beamed, motioning towards the first years to take a step forward. Daichi stepped forward and saw Suga and another boy who looked rather old for a first year also step forward. The captain nodded towards them and all of them bowed in reply. When they raised their heads, Daichi gave both his fellow first years a smile, silently asking permission to introduce himself first. Suga beamed back, while the taller boy smiled nervously. Daichi took another small step forward, standing up straight with his arms at his sides.  
  
“My name is Sawamura Daichi and I am a wing-spiker. Yoroshiku Onegai Shimasu!” He stated confidently. His initial nervousness after going in the gym had gone away and was now replaced with an overwhelming desire to prove himself worthy to the grey-haired boy standing next to him.  
  
“Ooh, captain-worthy material right there~” one of the senpai teased, beaming over at the shorter first year. Instead of being embarrassed, Daichi smiled back, surprising the senpais to silence.  
  
“Wow, he shut you up. Definitely captain-worthy,” the current captain muttered, chuckling.  
  
Daichi gave his new captain a huge smile then took a step back to get in line with the other two.  
  
“Hi, I’m Sugawara Koushi and I am a setter,” a smooth voice spoke from his right, and he tried not to turn towards it. Well, at least he tried.  
  
Suga caught his eyes and smiled his cute smile that Daichi was quickly starting to think of calling a ‘sugar’ smile.  
  
“Ooh, a setter! You came just in time; Rumi-kun’s a third year now, so you’ll have to be our main setter next year!” the captain exclaimed.  
  
“Hey, I told you to stop calling me that!” Daichi guessed it was Rumi-kun who protested, but he wasn’t sure.  
  
“Um... I...” the last first year started, wringing his hands behind his back nervously. Daichi felt compelled to reassure the boy for some reason, and on instinct, his left hand gently found its way to the nervous boy’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. The boy flinched, but then turned towards the shorter boy with wide eyes. Daichi gave him his best reassuring smile, feeling some of the tension leave the boy’s shoulders.  
  
On the other side, Suga did the same to the boy’s left shoulder, giving him a smile that must have been much more reassuring than Daichi’s because the tension in the long-haired boy’s whole body seemed to dissipate.  
  
“My name’s Azumane Asahi and I’m also a wing spiker,” the tall boy stated, still smiling nervously, but he had stopped stuttering.  
  
“Awesome! We never have enough spiking power, and you look like you could spike one down hard!” a senpai shouted excitedly.  
  
“Yeah!” the other senpai’s joined in. Asahi took a big step back, trying to hide behind his two classmates. Daichi chuckled, looking over at Suga who was standing in front of Asahi protectively. Daichi moved towards Suga’s side, joining him in protecting their fellow first year.  
  
“Looks like they’re already getting along well...” the captain’s words and smile were lost to the senpai’s loud yelling echoing throughout the gym. 

  


Two years+a month later...  
“Asahi! Hurry up and get ready! You need to make up for the month you were gone!” Daichi shouted across the gym to where Asahi was chatting with Noya. Even though it looked more like Noya was distracting Asahi, Daichi always picked on the taller spiker. It had become some sort of habit to tease him.  
  
“H-Hai!” Asahi answered on instinct, running toward the rack of balls in the center of the court. He picked one up and stared at it as if he wasn’t sure what to do now.  
  
“I’ll set for you if you want,” Suga’s voice came from the doorway. He had on his usual long sleeve practice shirt and holy shit, are those short shorts?! Daichi couldn’t help but stare at his thighs. Suga saw where his eyes were and winked before striding over to Asahi. He plucked the ball out of Asahi’s hands and got in position to set.  
  
“He... Suga!” Daichi shouted, unable to hold it back.  
  
“What is it, Daichi?” Suga asked, his voice sugar sweet.  
  
“I... You... Didn’t I tell you not to wear short shorts?!” Daichi had made his way to the grey-haired setter’s side and whispered in his ear.  
  
“You told me not to wear short-sleeved shirts, not short shorts,” Suga grinned. “And can I request for you to not roll up your sleeves? It’s kinda distracting...” he admitted, eyeing Daichi’s broad shoulders. Daichi’s face blew up in flames and he looked away to hide it. But he looked the wrong way, because his eyes met Asahi’s, making the taller boy uncharacteristically smile mischievously.  
  
“I haven’t seen you blush that hard since two years ago...” Asahi muttered, his face taking on a nostalgic look.  
  
“What?! You saw that?!” Daichi seethed, striding over to Asahi. The bearded boy raised up his hands in defense, taking several steps backwards.  
  
“Now, now, dad. Don’t scare your family like that,” Suga teased, walking over to put an arm around Daichi’s shoulders. Daichi instantly relaxed, then tensed again. Damn it; Suga always had a way of instantly calming him down with a single touch or word.  
  
“You used to be so nice to me...” Asahi muttered, looking down at the ground.  
  
“That was when we were first years! You should be stronger now that we’re third years,” Daichi stated matter-of-factly.  
  
“Yeah, you’re the proud Uncle of this team, Asahi. You need to act more like it,” Suga giggled, watching as Asahi’s face bloomed into a tomato.  
  
“Mom, stop teasing Asahi. He’s going to explode,” Daichi chuckled, joining Suga in his relaxing laughter. However, the peacefulness was quickly interrupted by booming footsteps.  
  
“Hey dumbass! Stop running away from me!” Kageyama’s voice echoed toward the gym.  
  
“What are you going to do to me?!” Hinata’s shout reached the doorway, just as he came crashing through.  
  
“King, can you please stop ordering us commoners to do your bidding? Why would I want to catch Hinata for you, anyways?” Tsukishima’s lazy drawl swept through the gym.  
  
“Nice one, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi’s snickers weren’t far behind.  
  
“Shouyo, I’ll protect you!” Noya shouted, running toward the orange blur.  
  
“Wait, Noya-” Asahi’s warning was unneeded as they swerved to avoid colliding with each other. Tanaka joined in the Hinata defense squad with a dignified shout as Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita rolled their eyes at their fellow second years’ antics.  
  
“Hey dad, I think it’s time to start practice,” Suga grinned.  
  
“You mean take care of our children?” Daichi faked a sigh, smiling back at his partner. “Oh, and I’m not rolling down my sleeves unless you change into longer shorts.”  
  
“Then I guess I’m not changing.”  
  
Daichi faked a groan, his smile widening. He’d come a long way since the first day of volleyball practice at Karasuno. All he had to do now was gather up the courage to confess his feelings to a certain grey-haired setter... But that could wait until after he got his family together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is an overused prompt, but I really wanted to write my own idea/headcanon! Thanks for reading! ^o^
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyū!! or any of the characters!)


End file.
